LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by Abbey Woo
Summary: CHAP END! Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Buts that's alright because I love the way you lie... Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing. "Anak siapa itu? Jawab! Bagaimana bisa kamu hamil,hah!" Bentak Yifan. "Don't leave me Xing,please…" Lirih Yifan. Little bit LIME! KRAY! FANXING! KRISLAY! Sebagai reader baik wajib review, setidaknya dengan begitu saya merasa dihargai.
1. Chapter 1

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"WU YIFAN"_

Siapa yang tidak tahu seorang pemuda bernama WU YIFAN?

Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang mendunia

Semua orang begitu mengagungkan dan memujanya…

_Tetapi…_

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda bernama WU YIFAN itu. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang tahu…

Betapa KEJAMNYA seorang 'WU YIFAN'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Just gonna stand there watch me burn_

_Buts that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Buts that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Xing… Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi,mengerti?" Seorang pemuda mengelus pipi lebam seorang pemuda lain bernama Yixing.

Lebih tepatnya ZHANG YIXING dan pemuda itu ialah WU YIFAN.

"Iya, Fan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Fan, aku janji," Jawab Yixing disela tangisnya.

Yixing hanya dapat menatap pilu pemuda didepanya itu

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu lagi Xing, Maaf." Ujar Yifan mengelus bibir Yixing yang terus mengeluarkan darah,Yixing hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

Yah, beginilah nasib Yixing 5 bulan belakangan ini…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just prolog…

Ini gue ngeremake lagi dari FF lama gue waktu masih SMA , couple KyuMin GS dan gue ubah jadi KrAy YAOI.

Terinspirasi sama MV Rihanna feat Eminem…

Jadi kalo misal ada typo atau apa gitu yah maap lah…

Lanjut atau Nggak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terinspirasi dari MV Eminem ft Rihanna 'LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE'**_

_**Happy reading...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"WU YI FAN"_

_Siapa yang tidak tahu pemuda bernama WU YI FAN?_

_Anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang mendunia_

_Semua orang begitu mengagungkan dan memujanya.._

_Tetapi…_

_Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan itu. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang tahu…_

_Betapa KEJAMNYA seorang 'Wu Yi Fan'_

**_._**

_**Just gonna stand there watch me burn**_

_**Buts that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie~**_

**.**

"_Xing… Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu lagi,mengerti?" Seorang pemuda mengelus pipi lebam seorang pemuda lain bernama Yixing._

_Lebih tepatnya ZHANG YIXING dan pemuda itu ialah WU YIFAN._

"_Iya, Fan. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Fan,aku janji," Jawab Yixing disela tangisnya._

_Yixing hanya dapat menatap pilu pemuda didepanya itu_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu lagi Xing, Maaf." Ujar Yifan mengelus bibir Yixing yang terus mengeluarkan darah,Yixing hanya dapat meringis kesakitan._

_Yah, beginilah nasib Yixing 5 bulan belakangan ini…_

_Pukulan,tendangan,tamparan hingga cacian yang diterimanya dari Yifan apabila Yixing berdekatan dengan lelaki lain bahkan saudaranya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

Tak ada yang berani melawan seorang Wu YiFan bahkan orangtuanya sekalipun. 8 bulan yang lalu Yixing baru saja pindah dan tidak sengaja bertetangga dengan itu Yifan yang berdiri di beranda kamarnya terpana melihat Yixing.

Tak disangka Yifan datang kepada orangtuanya dan berkata ingin menikah. Orangtua Yifan , Wu Zhomi bersikeras menolak permintaannya namun Yifan yang lebih keras kepala memaksa untuk menikah.

Setelah Yifan memberitahu siapa yang akan dinikahinya, orangtua Yifan mendatangi rumah keluarga Yixing, walaupun mereka kaget Yifan meminta menikah dengan seorang lelaki seperti dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak mau berbesan dengan keluarga pengusaha ningrat dan terkenal?

Dengan senang hati mereka menerima tanpa tau bahaya mengancam keselamatan putra mereka. Hanya satu yg menyadarinya Zhang Han atau Luhan, kakak lelaki Yixing. Yixing yang dasarnya selalu menuruti perintah orangtuanya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa minggu pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing digelar. Pesta pernikahan yang megah dihadiri oleh orang-orang terkenal juga relasi bisnis, termasuk rekan bisnis ayah Yifan dalam maupun luar negeri.

Yifan tampak bahagia Yixing telah menjadi miliknya. Yixing pun juga begitu, Yifan memperlakukan Yixing dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa Yixing ketahui dibalik semua itu tersimpan jiwa **IBLIS** Yifan.

Hingga selang beberapa bulan, Yifan masih memperlakukan Yixing dengan lembut hingga suatu hari…

**.**

"Darimana saja kamu Xing?" Tanya Yifan menatap dingin Yixing yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

Yixing yang sudah selesai mengganti baju duduk disebelah Yifan lalu memulai ceritanya.

"Tadi aku hanya jalan bersama temanku Fan," Ujar Yixing lembut.

Yifan menatapnya sekilas lalu membelai wajah Yixing.

"Bersama siapa saja?" Tanya Yifan melembut.

"Bersama Hoseok, Suho, Taehyung dan Kyungsoo," Jawab Yixing seadaanya.

Tanpa ia sadari wajah Yifan merah menahan amarah.

Seseorang bernama Suho itu adalah orang yang sangat mencintai Yixing, hanya saja Yixing menolaknya karena sudah menikah dengan Yifan. Yifan berdiri lalu mencengkram keras kedua bahu Yixing hingga dia kesakitan.

"Fan,le.. lepaskan…aku… Sakiiittt," Ringis Yixing mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi apa daya tenaganya tak mampu melawan tenaga Yifan.

"Untuk apa kau pergi bersama Suho, hah?!" Teriak Yifan. Yixing kaget dengan perlakuan Yifan karena selama ini Yifan tidak pernah membentaknya.

"A…aku hanya jalan bersama mereka Fan,tidak hanya berdua Suho tetapi juga dengan yang lain," Jawab Yixing makin kesakitan.

"You lie babe…" Bisik Yifan membanting tubuh Yixing di atas tempat tidur. Yixing meringis kecil hendak menjawab tetapi…

**PLAKKK**

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Yixing, Yixing kembali terpental keatas ranjang,.

Tidak hanya itu Yifan bahkan mencambuk tubuh Yixing dengan beltnya, tak puas dengan itu Yifan kembali menghujani tubuh mungil Yixing dengan tendangan.

Yixing yang kaget dan tak kuat menahan pukulan dari Yifan akhirnya pingsan. Karena dari kecil Yixing begitu dimanjakan oleh keluarganya, membuat dia menjadi pemuda yang lemah fisik.

Tak sampai disitu, beberapa minggu kemudian 'siksaan' itu datang lagi, hanya karena Yixing pergi dengan Luhan yang notabene adalah kakaknya tanpa memberitahu Yixing.

"Darimana saja kau hah?!" Bentak Yifan pada Yixing yang baru menutup pintu.

Yixing yang kaget mematung didepan pintu. Perlahan Yifan menghampiri Yixing,

Lalu…

**BUGHH… BRAKK … PLAKKK…**

Lagi … tendangan dan pukulan mendarat ditubuh Yixing.

Yixing terjerembap kelantai dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya terantuk ujung meja yang lancip lalu mengeluarkan darah, tak puas dengan itu Yifan menyeret tubuh Yixing hingga keruang tengah.

**BRAKKK…**

Yifan melemparkan tubuh Yixing kedinding batu dengan keras tanpa peduli bahwa tubuh Yixing terbentur dengan keras.

"Arrghhhhh..." Yixing menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha untuk duduk, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia menangis terisak-isak. Tubuhnya terasa hancur akibat perlakuan Yifan. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri lalu menatap sendu Yifan.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku mau kita bercerai, Kau menyakitiku Yifan!" Ujar Yixing berteriak pelan.

Yifan seolah sadar lalu mendekat ingin meraih tubuh Yixing tetapi Yixing malah melangkah mundur.

**BRUKKK…**

Suara orang terjatuh, Yixing membuka kedua matanya lalu melihat Yifan berlutut dihadapannya…

Menangis…

"Ku mohon Xing, jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," Pinta Yifan disela tangis.

"Aku bisa mati tanpamu Xing, jangan tinggalkan aku," Ujar Yifan memeluk kedua kaki Yixing. Yixing kembali terenyuh melihat Yifan.

Dipeluknya tubuh Yifan , melupakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya juga di hatinya dan mengelus punggung Yifan dengan lembut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,Fan… Maaf atas ucapanku tadi," Bisik Yixing ditelinga Yifan.

"Maafkan aku Xing," Ujar Yifan sambil menghapus darah kering dari kening Yixing.

"It's okey Fan, I love you," Yixing mendekap erat Yifan.

''I love you more than anything,'' Balas Yifan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mungkin kalian berpikir ini sudah berakhir tapi ini baru permulaan. Masih ada 'hukuman' yang harus Yixing jalani akibat kesalahan kecilnya…

"Xing..." Bisik Yifan pelan ditelinga Yixing.

"Eungg? Apa Fan?" Jawab Yixing lemas. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya belum hilang semuanya. Ia mengeliat kecil memeluk guling disampingnya

"Heemh,Xing... I want you," Bisik Yifan lagi dengan nafas membalikan badannya menatap Yifan lemah.

"Aku lelah Fan,badanku masih sakit semua , bukankah baru kemarin kita melakukannya? Besok saja ya?" Tolak Yixing Halus. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah,namun Yifan yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu marah keinginanya ditolak oleh Yixing .

Yifan langsung menindih tubuh Yixing mulai menciumi bibir Yixing dengan ganas.

"Fan...please… not now," Pinta Yixing lemas

**PLAKKKK**

Lagi-lagi suara tamparan terdengar dikamar itu,

"Shut up! You're my wife! Atau jangan-jangan kamu sudah melakukanya bersama Suho dibelakangku?Iya? Hahh!" Yifan berteriak keras lalu merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Yixing.

Yixing berusaha memberontak namun apa daya, Yifan yang bagai iblis menelanjangi Yixing. Yifan sudah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya , diciumnya bibir Yixing dengan kasar, merasa tidak ada perlawanan Yifan mencium leher Yixing dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark.

Yixing hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan begitu oleh Yifan ,tak akan ada gunanya walaupun melawan. Kini junior Yifan sudah berada didepan manhole Yixing. Yifan dengan kasar memasukanya tanpa meregangkan manhole sempit dan kering milik Yixing.

"Akhh...saa—kitt...Fan…please…stop it!" Pinta Yixing disela kegiatan Yifan.

"Shut up bitch! You are so tight baby," Desah Yifan diantara siksaanya.

Setelah selesai melakukan itu,Yixing terduduk memeluk kedua kakinya. Di lihatnya Yifan yang tertidur lelap bagai malaikat. Dielusnya pipi Yifan, dan lagi-lagi airmata keluar mengalir dari dua buah bola mata coklat indah miliknya.

"Andai kau tak sekasar ini Fan," Gumam Yixing masih mengelus wajah Yifan . Menyeka poni Yifan yang mulai memanjang

"You're like an angel if you sleep like this," Yixing tersenyum kecil namun senyum itu menghilang ,ditatapnya lagi wajah Yifan sendu.

"But if you awake… You like a devil Fan," Gumam Yixing sembari memeluk tubuh telanjang Yifan.

Yixing memandang dirinya yang sama polosnya dengan Yifan. Didekatkanya wajahnya lalu mencium kening Yifan .

"Good night my Yifan and my baby," Ujar Yixing mangelus perutnya yang masih datar lalu memeluk tubuh Yifan. Tidur bersama suami '_iblis_'nya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini , Yixing berencana untuk pergi kedokter kandungan bersama kakaknya Luhan. Dengan ragu Yixing mendekati Yifan.

"Fan..." Panggil Yixing lembut

"Hemmm? Kenapa?" Jawab Yifan melihat Yixing yang telah rapi memakai Hoddie yang terlihat besar ditubuh mungil Yixing berwarna putih

"Eungg... Aku mau check up kedokter kandungan," Ujar Yixing pelan

"Apa? Buat apa kamu pergi kesana?" Tanya Yifan dingin

"Aku mau memeriksakan kandunganku Fan," Jawab Yixing sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Anak siapa itu? Jawab! Bagaimana bisa kamu hamil,hah?!" Bentak Yifan.

Yixing melangkah mundur, Yifan menarik tangan Yixing lalu membalik tubuh Yixing hingga terduduk disofa. Yixing meringis kecil lalu Yifan kembali mencengkram lengan Yixing.

"Beritahu aku anak siapa yang kamu kandung Xing, Apa itu anak Suho?" Bentak Yifan.

Yixing menggeleng tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Yifan menuduh anak yang dikandungnya anak Suho, Padahal menyentuh Suho pun ia tak berani.

"Fan, this is your baby! Not Suho, Fan." Jawab Yixing, ia bingung bagaimana bisa Yifan berpikir seperti itu

"Huh? Kau berbohong lagi kan?!" Teriak Yifan melayangkan tangan kirinya untuk menampar wajah Yixing.

Yixing memejamkan matanya, namun selang beberapa menit tamparan itu tak kunjung datang. Yixing membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan kakaknya menangkap tangan Yifan.

"What the hell you're doing huh!" Teriak Luhan menghempaskan tangan Yifan.

"Just give him some lesson,ge" Jawab Yifan mengejek Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Xing," Ujar Luhan menarik tangan Yixing berlalu dari situ tanpa menghiraukan Yifan.

"Shit! Damn it!" Umpat Yifan melihat kepergian Luhan dan Yixing.

AT LUHAN APARTEMANT

"Oh my god Xing... Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan menyeka wajah Yixing dengan kain basah. Yixing meringis saat tangan Luhan memegang kening Yixing yang terluka.

"This is always happens when Yifan get angry ge," Lirih Yixing , Luhan mengelus wajah manis Yixing lalu membelai lembut rambutYixing.

"Do you know? When he asked to marry with you I wasn't sure he can take care of you baby," Ujar Luhan seraya mengobati luka Yixing.

"But I love him ge," Jawab Yixing lembut. Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian memandang wajah adiknya.

"Always love him? Walaupun dia menyakitimu seperti ini Xing?" Tanya Luhan. Yixing mengangguk lemah menatap Luhan lembut, hal yang jarang Ia lakukan setelah menjadi istri Yifan .

Yixing mengambil tangan Luhan lalu meletakanya diperutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Karena dia ayah bayi yang ku kandung ge," Yixing mengatakanya pada Luhan , Luhan menatap nanar Yixing. Yixing memang bisa mengandung walaupun dia seorang lelaki. Betapa bahagianya wajah Yixing saat mengatakan itu anak Yifan.

"But he always hurt you baby. That hurt your _baby_ to…" Luhan menghusap lembut perut adiknya . Yixing menghela nafas lalu menunduk. Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh adiknya,mencoba membuat adiknya agar kuat melewatinya.

Walau dia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thanks ge, sudah mengantar ku kedokter terus sekalian mengantar aku pulang ," UcapYixing pada Luhan yang berada dalam mobil.

"Iya, take care baby." Jawab Luhan sedikit tidak rela melepas adiknya

"Tentu,be careful ge." Teriak Yixing saat mobil Luhan mulai menjauh.

'_That should be me say it,Xing'Batin Luhan_

**.**

Yixing memasuki rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya rumah Yifan. Saat dia memasuki rumah,rumah tersebut sepi tak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Yifan. Dengan cepat Yixing melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Yifan terduduk mematung didepan beranda , dengan ragu Yixing mendekati Yifan.

"Fan… Yifan?" Panggil Yixing pelan. Yifan sontak menoleh,matanya bengkak. Sisa-sisa air mata terlihat diwajah pucatnya. Dia kembali terdiam mematung.

"Fan? Ada apa Fan? Kenapa kamu menangis? Katakan padaku ada apa,Fan?" Tanya Yixing mengelus lembut wajah Yifan. Reflexs Yifan menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan Yixing.

"Don't leave me Xing,please…" Lirih Yifan, Yixing membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Please... I can't live without you"

"I can die if you leave me,Xing"

"Dada ku sakit setiap kali melihatmu bersama orang lain Xing," Bisik Yifan seraya meremas dadanya. Hati Yixing kembali terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Yifan. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Yifan erat. Membelai lembut rambut Yifan yang mulai memanjang.

"Percaya padaku Fan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi"

"Percaya padaku. I'm promise you" Balas Yixing, semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

_I love you to much_

_Look me in the eyeballs next time I'm passed_

_I'll am my fist at the dry wall_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emhhhh..." Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Dilihatnya Yifan yang tidur disampingnya memeluk pinggang Yixing.

"Hey,wake up Fan," Bisik Yixing ditelinga Yifan.

"Emhh.. Sudah pagi, eum?" Tanya Yifan tanpa melepaskan pelukkanya dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Iya... Cepat mandi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan," Ujar Yixing seraya beranjak melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

Yixing bergegas masuk kamar mandi ,sedangkan Yifan bangkit lalu duduk ditepi tempat tidur ,matanya menerawang tak sadar Yixing sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap.

"Fan... Cepat mandi, ku tunggu di meja makan," Kata Yixing lembut.

"Iya…" Jawab Yifan singkat. Selang beberapa menit Yifan tampak sudah selesai mandi. Dia menghampiri Yixing yang telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi di dapur mereka. Dipeluknya pinggang Yixing lalu mencium tengkuk Yixing.

"Eh, Sudah selesai Fan?" Tanya Yixing lembut. Yifan menganggukan kepalanya lalu duduk dikursi. Mereka sarapan dalam diam .Tak ada suara yang terucap dari bibir mereka,hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Selesai sarapan Yixing mencuci piring kotor sedangkan Yifan kini sedang serius menonton TV , Yixing menghampiri Yifan lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Benar bayi itu adalah anakku?" Tanya Yifan memulai pembicaraan. Yixing terdiam sesaat menatap wajah Yifan.

"Ya,ini bayimu Fan,Our baby…" Jawab Yixing menundukan kepalanya bersiap mendapat siksaan dari Yifan akan tetapi bukan siksaan yang dia dapat melainkan pelukan hangat dari Yifan.

Yixing tidak menyangka Yifan bukan memukulnya melainkan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Xing, thanks to give me a baby," Bisik Yifan. Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Yifan.

Ia membalas pelukan Yifan , menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Yifan tersenyum yang kemarin kasar hanya dalam semalam berubah menjadi Yifan yang lembut.

Merekapun melewati hari itu dengan suasana hangat yang dirindukan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana ? Kalian pasti berpikir seperti…

'Ah,akhirnya Yifan berubah'

'Tidak jahat lagi pada Yixing'

'Tidak menyakiti Yixing, Tidak menggunakan kekerasan lagi'

Heumh... Kalian salah, bahkan ini dapat mengancam keselamatan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

AT PETERPAN CAFÉ

"Mau bicara apa lagi sih Suho? Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jika ingin bertemu jangan berdua saja," Tanya Yixing sedikit gusar. Kedua matanya tak henti mengawasi sekitar kafe.

"I just miss you, Xing" Jawab Suho menatap lembut wajah membalikan arah wajahnya mendengus kesal.

"Suho,Kamu tau kan aku sudah memiliki suami?" Tanya Yixing. Suho mengangguk,terus menatap wajah cantik Yixing.

"Kamu harusnya tidak melakukan ini Suho,Kamu tau sendiri watak Yifan seperti apa," Jelas Yixing pada Suho.

Namun Suho malah menarik tangan Yixing menggenggam erat tangan itu lalu menatap sayang Yixing.

"But I love you Xing, Aku bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Tidak seperti Yifan," Balas Suho membelai kening Yixing yang terluka karena Yifan.

Yixing meringis membalas tatapan Suho, dengan berani Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa senti lagi, hingga…

_BRAKKKKK_

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia,Huh?!" Yifan menggebrak meja didepan Suho dan Yixing. Suho langsung menjauhkan wajahnya menatap Yifan sinis.

"Just wanna kiss him,eumm?" Jawab Suho memandang remeh Yifan. Mata Yifan berubah memerah, menandakan ia benar-benar sangat marah.

"SHIT! DAMN YOU ASSHOLE!" Yifan melayangkan tinjunya kepada Suho tepat mengenai wajah Suho. Suho terhuyung kebelakang, tidak terima Suho membalas menghajar balik Yifan.

_BRUKK…_

_BUGHH…_

_PRANG…_

_BRAKK..._

_KREKKK…_

_PRANGG…_

_BUGHHH…_

Mereka berkelahi dikafe itu saling balas memukul. Properti di kafe itu pecah dan hancur berantakan . Yixing menjerit meminta mereka menghentikan aksinya bahkan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua namun apa yang dilakukan Yixing hanya angin lalu bagi mereka.

Pengujung kafe itu brelari keluar menghindari perkelahian Yifan dan Suho. Petugas pun melerai perkelahian meraka. Awalnya mereka memberontak namun akhirnya mengalah karena kehabisan tenaga.

Suho menghempaskan tangan petugas itu lalu melangkah keluar kafe, sedangkan Yixing menunduk ketakutan , Yifan melepaskan diri lalu menarik tangan Yixing berlalu dari kafe itu seraya mengeluarkan segepok uang membayar ganti rugi akibat ulahnya dengan Suho.

**.**

**.**

_But when it comes to love_ _you're just as blinded_

_Baby please comeback ,it's wasn't you_

_Baby it was me_

_Maybe our realitionships isn't is crazy_

_Maybe thats what happen_ _when tornado meets a volcano_

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

Hayyy, kekeke jumpa lagi dengan saya Author paling imut sejagad raya *Hueek*

Gimana menurut kalian? Ada beberapa sih yang aku ubah ceritanya tapi yah sebisa mungkin aku ngasih yang terbaik buat kalian. Aku mau bales review yah,

Guest 1 : Kris kenapa? Sudah dijawab di part ini yah, makasih udh review.

Guest 2 : Iya makasih yah sarannya hihihi Ini pasti lanjut aku selalu tepatin janji kok, buktinya part 1 udah ada nih hehehe

FanXingege &amp; lee sangjae : Ini udah lanjut yah

0704minnie : Yah, macam itu lah pokoknya, makasih udh review hihihi

Little Kyung Kyung : Hahaha iya nih aku aja kadang bingung mo nyari kemana lagi baca English malas ngartiin sih hihihi ini udah lanjut yah, makasih udah review

Min Hi : Hai Minhi, sudah lanjut yah. Selamat dating di FFn, semoga betah berteman dengan aku.

SodariBangYifan : Elu mah emang pengen sama Icing, hati2 si naga ntar makin ngamuk loh kekeke Udah lanjut yah jadi nggak perlu dicium kalo dicium sama Kai dgn senang hati XD

steffany elfxoticsbaby : Hai Fan, untuk adegan ada sih sdikit kalo kata temen aku di fandom sebelah namanya Lime hihihi

LennyLay : Ini sudah lanjut yah, makasih udh review XD

Soooo? Gak mau banyak ngomong lagi, give me a review pwetty pweaceee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AT YIFAN HOME**

Yifan menghempaskan tubuh Yixing dilantai lalu menjambak rambut Yixing dengan keras hingga Yixing merintih kesakitan.

"What are you doing with him over there, huh!" Teriak Yifan didepan Yixing. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Fan, aku hanya berbicara dengan Suho. Tidak melakukan yang lain," Jawab Yixing pada Yifan ,airmata kini mengalir dikedua mata Yixing. Yifan memegang kedua bahu Yixing ,meremasnya dengan kuat

"Kamu berbohong lagi Huh! Aku melihatnya Xing, kamu ingin berciuman dengan Suho? Itu yang kamu bilang bukan apa-apa,Huh?" Bentak Yifan mendorong tubuh Yixing.

PLAKKK

Yifan menampar wajah Yixing hingga bibir Yixing mengeluarkan darah. Yifan menamparnya lagi hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

PLAKKK

"YOU BITCH!" Umpat Yifan menendang kaki Yixing. Yixing tersentak menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Dasar lelaki murahan! Tidak tau di untung!" Maki Yifan lagi lalu kembali menjambak rambut Yixing .Tubuh Yixing melemah menerima siksaan dari Yifan di tambah lagi Ia sedang mengandung.

BUGGHHH

Yifan kembali melayangkan tangannya tepat dikepala terdorong kesamping tanpa sengaja perut Yixing menghantam kedinding.

"ARRGHHH…" Jerit Yixing terduduk memegang perutnya. Dari kedua pahanya hingga kaki Yixing mengalir darah segar. Yixing menjerit kesakitan , namun Yifan hanya memandang Yixing dan menghampiri Yixing, membelai kaki Yixing yang berdarah ,lalu menjilat darah dikaki Yixing.

Yixing menangis memegangi perutnya sambil menggumamkan kalimat_ 'anakku'_ sedangkan Yifan malah bermain dengan darah dikaki Yixing.

BRAKKK

Suara pintu dibuka paksa oleh Luhan. Mata Luhan dan kedua orangtua Yifan terbelalak melihat kejadian dirumah Yifan dan Yixing.

Luhan langsung menghampiri Yifan lalu mendorong tubuh Yifan dari Yixing. Ibu Yifan menghampiri Yixing yang sudah tak sadarkan diri , memeluk tubuh Yixing sambil menangis.

"Apa kamu gila Yifan? Kau menyakiti istrimu Yifan !" Teriak Song Qian , Ibu Yifan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum iblis melihat Yixing didalam pelukan Ibunya , dengan sigap Zhoumi, Ayah Yifan mentelephone polisi.

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat terhadap adik ku,Brengsek!" Luhan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Yifan.

Wajah Yifan yang sudah tak karuan akibat perlakuan Suho kini bertambah tak karuan lagi. Yifan kembali tersenyum iblis tidak membalas pukulan Luhan malah tertawa pelan.

Tatapan matanya kosong , hanya senyum iblis yang tersungging dibibirnya.

Tak berapa lama polisi datang lalu menyeret paksa Yifan, tatapan Yifan makin kosong tak sadar tubuhnya sudah diseret polisi. Tak lama kemudian Zhoumi , Song Qian dan Luhan langsung membawa Yixing kerumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**AT HOSPITAL MEDICAL CENTER BEIJING**

Kedua orangtua Yifan dan Yixing serta Luhan menunggu didepan ruang ICU. Suara tangisan Song Qian dan Xiu Ying Ibu Yixing terdengar menggema dilorong ruang ICU, Sedangkan Zhoumi dan Shi Yuan Ayah Yixing berusaha menenangkan istri mereka. Dan Luhan hanya menatap lurus pintu rumah ruang ICU.

CKLEKKK

Pintu ruang ICU akhirnya terbuka. Dokter keluar sambil menyeka keringat didahinya. Shi Yuan beranjak mendekati dokter bername tag Henry Lau menanyakan keadaan Yixing.

"Bagaimana dok? Anak saya tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Shi Yuan berusaha tenang. Dokter Henry menghela nafasnya.

"Keadaannya mulai membaik namun luka disekujur tubuh Tuan Yixing sangat parah. Apa itu sering terjadi? Atau Tuan Yixing menjadi korban kekerasan? " Jawab dokter henry lalu kembali bertanya.

Shi yuan, Zhoumi, Song Qian dan Xiu Ying saling memandang tidak mengerti karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing terkecuali Luhan.

"Dia sering disiksa oleh Yifan," Jawab Luhan singkat. Semua langsung menoleh kepada Luhan meminta penjelasan dari Luhan.

"Luhan selalu menyiksa Yixing apabila Yixing melakukan kesalahan atau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain," Jelas Luhan yang membuat orangtua mereka kaget.

"Harusnya aku tidak menuruti kemauan Yifan kemarin, kalau saja aku menolaknya mungkin Yixing tidak akan menderita seperti ini," Kata Zhoumi dengan nada menyesal.

Shi Yuan menepuk pundak Zhoumi pelan mencoba untuk tegar walau dihati Shi Yuan sudah tak karuan melihat putra bungsu kesayangannya tergolek lemah tak berdaya diruang ICU.

"Namun saya salut dengan Tuan Yixing, Ia mampu bertahan menjaga bayinya, dalam kasus seperti ini biasanya akan menyebabkan keguguran tetapi Tuan Yixing mampu mempertahankan dan menjaga bayinya dengan baik," Kata Dokter Henry seraya tersenyum.

Keempat orangtua itu kembali kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin meraka tidak tau bahwa Yixing hamil? Lagi-lagi hanya Luhan yang tidak kaget mendengarnya.

"A...apa? Yixing hamil? Berapa bulan dok?" Tanya Xiu Ying.

"Kira-kira hampir menginjak 4 bulan nyonya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Pamit Dokter Henry. Orangtua Yifan dan Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak berapa lama Zhoumi merasa ponselnya bergetar ia lalu melangkah menjauhi istrinya dan orangtua Yixing.

Terlihat Zhoumi sibuk menerima telephone, raut wajahnya tegang dan panic tak berapa lama Zhoumi menghampiri Song Qian.

"Kita harus kekantor polisi sekarang,sayang" Kata Zhoumi pada Song Qian. Shi Yuan yang mendengarnya mendekati Zhoumi.

"Untuk apa Zhoumi? Memang siapa yang ada dikantor polisi?" Tanya Shi Yuan.

"Yifan... Dia mengamuk dikantor polisi," Jawab Zhoumi.

"Baiklah… Susul Yifan biar aku yang menjaga Yixing disini," Kata Shi Yuan menepuk bahu Zhoumi. Zhoumi dan Song Qian berpamitan lalu langsung bergegas kekantor polisi.

Shi Yuan kembali menghela nafas, menatap putranya dari jendela kaca kamar tempat Yixing dirawat.

"Maafkan baba nak… Dui bu qi Xing-er, Ini salah baba," Ratap Shi Yuan. Xiu Ying memeluk suaminya ,mengelus lembut punggung Shi Yuan.

"Tak apa sayang, Yixing anak kita yang kuat," Bisik Xiu Ying yang membuat Shi Yuan tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**AT POLICE OFFICE**

"HEYY! Keluakan aku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Istriku!"

"Keluarkan aku sialan! Kau tidak tau kau berhadapan dengan siapa Hahh!?" Teriak Yifan sambil memukul pintu sel.

Orangtua Yifan yang telah sampai dikantor polisi meringis. Miris mendengar teriakkan Yifan ditambah lagi pengakuan dari seorang dokter yang ditugaskan dikantor polisi itu.

"Anak anda mengalami gangguan dissosiatif Tuan, Tidak perlu saya jelaskan lagi bukan?" Ujar Dokter bertubuh tinggi bernama Zitao pada orangtua Yifan.

Tak dapat dijelaskan lagi ekspresi wajah orangtua Yifan. Marah, malu, kecewa bahkan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa tidak bisa disembuhkan dok?" Tanya Song Qian.

"Gangguan ini dapat disembuhkan, Namun memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Saya sarankan untuk membawa pasien ke rumah sakit jiwa, Karena kalau tidak pasien dapat melukai orang-orang disekitanya bahkan melukai diri sendiri" Jelas Dokter Zitao dan lagi, Zhoumi hanya bisa pasrah merelakan anak satu-satunya dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa.

Song Qian menangis dipelukan Zhoumi tak percaya anak satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya mengalami gangguan jiwa.

_But you promise her_

_Next time you'll show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lie again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Yaaa… ShiXun jangan lari-lari. Sini sapa Daddy dulu," Teriak Yixing.

Yah… Selang sebulan Yixing keluar dari rumah sakit keadaanya mulai membaik namun ia terkejut saat Zhoumi mengatakan Yifan dimasukan kerumah sakit jiwa. Yixing memohon pada Zhoumi untuk mengeluarkan Yifan namun dengan tegas Zhoumi menolaknya.

Suho mendatangi Yixing meminta maaf atas kelakuanya dan kembali meminta Yixing untuk menikah dengannya.

Tapi…

Kembali ditolaknya karena dihatinya hanya ada satu nama yaitu Wu Yifan.

Selang beberapa bulan Yixing melahirkan malaikat kecilnya kedunia. Malaikat tampan nan menggemaskan yang menemani hari-hari Yixing.

Wu Shi Xun nama malaikat Yixing dan Yifan.

Seperti biasanya Yixing mengajak ShiXun mengunjungi Yifan dirumah sakit terkenal di Beijing.

Ditaman rumah sakit Yifan, Yixing dan malaikatnya ShiXun berkumpul. Dan Yixing menemani Yifan memeluk lengan lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"Ayo sapa Daddy dulu sayang," Ujar Yixing. ShiXun mencium pipi Yifan lalu menyapanya.

"Molning Daddy…" Sapa Shi Xun pada Yifan.

Yifan melirik ShiXun sebentar, tersenyum kecil lalu menatap kembali kedepan. Pikiranya kosong,tatapanya sayu. Tak ada rasa bosan atau lelah Yixing menjaga dan menemani Yifan. Setiap hari merawat sang suami yang menurut Yixing itu adalah kewajibannya.

"Fan, kamu bisa melihatnya kan? ShiXun sangat mirip denganmu,"

"Sempurna, tampan, pintar juga menggemaskan," Ujar Yixing sembari mengelus lembut wajah Yifan. Yifan hanya diam menikmati setiap sentuhan dari tangan lembut Yixing.

"Mom, thenapa cih Daddy diam telus? Dad gak mau ngomong cama Chixun yah?" Shi Xun dengan logat cadelnya bertanya pada Yixing. Yixing terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

Dilihatnya ShiXun memainkan jari-jari Yifan namun tidak ada tanggapan dari Yifan.

"Daddy bukan tidak mau ngomong sama ShiXun tapi Daddy lagi sakit, Jadi tidak boleh banyak bicara sayang," Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum. ShiXun menatap Yifan dengan mata mungilnya.

"Chixun thayang cama Daddy… I love you Daddy!" Seru ShiXun pada Yifan lalu tertawa kecil.

Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah ShiXun lalu kembali memeluk lengan Yifan setelah memangku tubuh kecil ShiXun.

"ShiXun! Ayo main!" Teriak seorang lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan kakak Yixing.

Yixing dan ShiXun langsung menoleh, dilihatnya sang kakak dengan istrinya menghampiri Yixing dan Yifan sedangkan ShiXun sudah berlari mendatangi Luhan.

"Uncle Lu! Ayo kita main," Ujar ShiXun bersemangat.

Luhan dan istrinya Kim Minseok warga keturunan Korea tertawa melihat ShiXun yang begitu bersemangat melihat kedatangan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Yixing juga Yifan," Sapa Luhan dan Minseok berbarengan.

"Selamat pagi Ge, selamat pagi juga Jie," Jawab Yixing sedangakan Yifan hanya diam namun tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh aku bawa keponakanku bermain bersama Xing-er?" Tanya Luhan, Yixing tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh, tapi jam 8 malam dia harus diantar pulang," Balas Yixing sekalian mengingatkan Luhan untuk membawa pulang ShiXun, mengingat kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu menculik putranya,

"Iya, tenang saja Xing, kalau dia tidak mau mengantarkan ShiXun, Aku yang akan mengantarnya," Ujar Minseok yang disambut tawa oleh Yixing dan ShiXun. Luhan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Minseok.

"Ya sudah… Kami pamit dulu, Bye bye…" Pamit Luhan sambil menggendong ShiXun dipunggungnya. Yixing tersenyum tipis kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Yifan.

"Fan, Aku tetap mencintaimu, aku menepati janji ku bukan?" Tanya Yixing , Yifan menatap Yixing lalu tersenyum tanpa menjawab Yixing.

Yifan mendadak bisu. Ia tak mau berbicara saat memasuki rumah sakit. Zhoumi melarang siapapun membawa Yixing kehadapan Yifan selama setahun. Dan selama setahun itu pula bila ada yang mengajak Yifan berbicara ia hanya diam.

Saat Yixing datang kehadapannya pun ia hanya mampu tersenyum ,suara Yifan hilang entah kemana.

Setiap hari Yixing mengajak Yifan berbicara namun hasilnya nihil, Yifan dinyatakan kehilangan suaranya dan menjadi bisu sampai sekarang. Yixing sedih mendengar keadaanya Yifan yang seperti itu. Apalagi saat ia mendengar Yifan hampir bunuh diri. Perih terasa dihati Yixing melihat lelaki yang begitu ia cintai seperti ini.

Tak peduli dengan semua pelakuan Yifan dulu terhadapnya, walaupun Yifan nyaris hampir membunuh dirinya dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Namun ia tau, Yifan tersulut emosi.

Ia memaafkan Yifan,karena ia begitu mencintai pemuda yang hampir menghabisi nyawanya ini.

Yixing yakin, apapun nanti. Yifan pasti akan sembuh. Ia yakin hal itu, ia begitu yakin penantiannya tak akan sia-sia.

"Fan, kapan kamu sembuh eum?"

"Fan… kamu pernah berjanji akan membawaku ke paris bukan?" Ujar Yixing. Yifan tetap tak bergeming.

"Tepati janjimu Fan, Aku sudah menepati janjiku Fan…"

"I really miss you Fan…"

"5 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Fan..."

"Jangan pernah buat penantianku sia-sia Fan…"

"Kau bilang padaku kau tak akan mengabaikanku bukan?"

Yixing menoleh pada Yifan, membelai surai pirang Yifan yang memanjang. Menatap sayang namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya ini.

"I miss you Fan, Aku merindukan kamu yang dulu..."

"Yifan ku yang lembut, yang selalu bersikap lembut tanpa adanya sikap kasarmu" Perlahan airmata Yixing mengalir dari matanya. Yifan menoleh lalu menghapus airmata Yixing, menggeleng pelan. Yixing tersenyum melihat respond Yifan.

"Fan? Mengapa selalu diam?"

"Tak inginkah memarahiku lagi Fan? Tak inginkah menyapaku lagi?"

Yifan menggeleng, sedikit guratan kesal terukir dimata Yifan. Tak suka akan kata-kata yang tadi Yixing tertawa pelan,mungkin ia mengerti Yifan marah akan kata-katanya.

"Maaf Fan… Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Wanna hear me singing for you Fan?" Tanya Yixing. Yifan mengangguk pelan dan Yixing mulai bernyanyi.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you..._

_I miss your smile And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you…_

_I miss your smile And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you..._

Setelah Yixing selesai menyanyi, Yifan terdiam memandang wajah Yixing, Entah keinginan apa yang ada dihatinya, tapi ia ingin sekali membalas tiap lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Yixing.

Tiba-tiba Yifan memeluk Yixing. Airmata Yifan keluar membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Yixing kaget… Tiba-tiba Yifan memeluknya.

Selama 5 tahun ini respond yang Yifan biasa berikan hanya anggukan atau senyuman namun ini berbeda.

Yifan memeluknya dan menangis. Yixing tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Yifan , mengelus punggung Yifan lembut.

"Shhh… baby don't cry... I'm here with you…" Bisik Yixing ditelinga Yifan. Yixing menghapus airmata Yifan lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Yifan. Yixing menelusuri tiap wajah Yifan.

Yifan menutup kedua matanya kembali merasakan dan menikmati sentuhan tangan Yixing. Yixing mengelus kening Yifan yang lebar dikecupnya kening Yifan, berpindah pada kedua mata Yifan, dikecupnya kedua mata Yifan, menyentuh hidung mancung Yifan dan mengecupnya lagi.

Kedua tangan Yixing membelai pipi Yifan yang putih pucat lalu menciumnya. Disentuhnya dagu Yifan dikecupnya lagi, tangannya kembali menelusuri tulang pipi Yifan, tulang pipi yang tegas namun kini tak tegas lagi. Terakhir dihusapnya bibir tipis Yifan , Yifan terkekeh pelan, _lagi…_

Yixing dibuat terkejut oleh kekehan Yifan, dengan cepat Yixing mengecup bibir tipis Yifan.

Yifan membuka matanya dilihatnya Yixing tersenyum manis tanpa disadari Yixing, Yifan mencium singkat keningnya.

Yixing tersenyum haru. Yixing memandang bola mata onyx milik Yifan. Kekosongan yang biasanya berada disana berganti dengan Sedikit pancaran kehidupan.

Dipeluknya tubuh Yifan ,tanpa di duga Yifan membalas pelukan Yixing membelai surai hitam Yixing. Yixing mengangkat kepalanya membisikan suatu kalimat ditelinga Yifan.

"I love you... I do, Forever" Bisik Yixing. Yifan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya… I lo—love you too—" Balas Yifan. Yixing terperanjat.

Selama 5 tahun akhirnya Yifan mengeluarkan suara merdunya kembali. Senyum terukir dibibir tebal Yixing, Yifan membalas tersenyum.

Yixing kembali menghambur kepelukan Yifan, membenamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Yifan yang selama ini dirindukanya.

Memeluk erat tubuh Yifan yang sekarang mengurus, namun Yixing tak peduli. Ia bahagia, teramat bahagia.

Yifannya sudah kembali. Ia dapat mendengar suara merdu lelaki ini. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yifan membalas pelukan Yixing, membelai punggung lelaki yang terus menemaninya selama ini. Tak pernah berhenti berharap walau harapan itu sangat kecil.

"Penantianku tidak sia-sia Fan..."

"Selama 5 tahun aku berusaha agar kamu kembali,"

"Dan tuhan mendengar doa ku Fan,"

"Yifanku sudah kembali…"

"Wo Ai Ni Wu Yifan,"

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

Hello~ *Datang dengan muka polos* hehehe gue tau kok ini ff udah lama gak dilanjut terus gue baru muncul sekarang dan gue bawa endingnya yang menurut gue gak begitu bagus hihi apalah daya ketika kerjaan dikantor banyak banget, maklumin gue please~~~

Maaf gbs balas review kalian satu2 but gue berterimakasih banget sama yang udah review+fav+follow cerita ini, apalah arti gue tanpa kalian tapi kadang juga yang baca banyak tapi hanya bbrpa yang review, dsitu kadang saya merasa sedih *halah*

Ohh iya, untuk ortu Yifan sama Yixing memang straight yang jadi emaknya Yixing itu Sooyoung snsd hehe bias gue cyiin itu nama china dia sengaja masangin dia sama Siwon hahaha

Untuk sekarang gue mungkin bakal jarang banget yang namanya update atau post cerita baru, insya allah akan diusahakan, sekali lagi terimakasih*cium satu-satu*

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
